


85 Reasons

by dean_colette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Denial Keith, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lance is 18, M/M, Mild Angst (?), Pining Lance (Voltron), keith is 19, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/dean_colette
Summary: "What if it doesn’t work?""What if it does?"(In which Keith lists out reasons why he and Lance can't be together. Lance is not having any of these.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent l e t m e l i v e.  
> I'm thinking of making another one where their roles are reversed. Who knows :D You really shouldn't take like..half of these seriously. Or should you? Your pick lmao
> 
> -S3 SPOILERS (kinda) IN NUMBERS 16, 35, 72.  
> -Mentioned homophobia in numer 61.
> 
> English is not my first language but..uh whatever D:
> 
> Have fun with this self-indulgence!

1

“You hate my hair.”

“While I admit that it’s not what I prefer, I think it’s pretty obvious that my hatred is nothing but a disguise for my admiration of your 80s hair. Besides, you’re the only one who can pull that off, what’s to hate?”

2.

“You’re the water paladin, I’m fire. We’re opposites.”

“Have you heard of magnets? We attract each other Keith. And these differences are what makes us perfect, because we complement each other. We fill each other’s gaps.”

3.

“I don’t have a family. I don’t know how.”

“You have Shiro. You have the team. You have me. I have a big family back on Earth, one which I wouldn’t mind sharing. They’ll love you.”

4.

“We’re rivals.”

“I buried that a long time ago, along with my jealousy. You’re not Keith that asshole who’s better than me and anyone else in everything anymore. You’re Keith the nerd who I have grown to know and like during our time here.”

5.

“I thought you’ll prefer…Shiro?”

“Dude, Shiro’s great and all, but I saw him as more of a hero. Now, he’s kind of a brother, maybe a dad if I’m pushing it. Space dad, if you may.”

6.

“I’m too hotheaded and impulsive.”

“That’s why you need me, your impulse control, to keep you on your toes.”

7.

“I want pets.”

“Sure. But you do know we can’t have hippos as pets, right?”

“…Dammit.”

“If it makes you feel better, we can’t have sharks, too. Shame.”

 8.

“This’ll put us in a more vulnerable position when fighting the Galras.”

“That’s right. On the other hand, this will our bond stronger, thus making _us_ stronger. Because I know I need to protect you because I have a lot of plans for us. Not that I wouldn’t die for you before.”

9.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“What if it does?”

10.

“Do you think the team will accept this unprofessional relationship?”

“Yes? Why wouldn’t they? We’re not robots, Keith. Uh, no offense to the lions. They’ll be happy because we’re happy with each other despite this bloodbath with purple dudes.”

11.

“No one expected this.”

“If it’ll make you feel better, I overheard Pidge and Hunk betting which of us will confess first. Looks like Hunk won. Why are they even betting in space, by the way?”

12.

“Shiro, being my honorary brother, will give you the ‘you hurt Keith, I’ll kill you’ talk.”

“I’m ready. Keith, I’m a brother myself. I’d be disappointed if Shiro wouldn’t give me that talk.”

13.

“I’m part alien. Part-Galra.”

“Yeah? So? I appreciate you for being you. Your attitude, your wit, your skills, hell even your lack of sense of humor. That has nothing to do with whatever blood’s flowing in you. You’re Keith. Not part-human, not part-Galra. You’re Keith.”

14.

“Iverson would be surprised by this.”

“Dude, what the fuck? Who cares about Iverson?”

“…Right. Sorry.”

15.

“I’m not good with words. A lot of times I can’t express my words. You’ll be disappointed.”

“You think I’m not aware of that? I am. But what you lack with words, you compensate with actions. And I’m not gonna lie, there will be times where I will crave for vocal appreciation, but knowing that you’re trying despite your awkwardness, that’s enough, Keith. That’s enough.”

16.

“Remember when you came to my room saying you did some math about the paladins and I basically told you to not worry? See? That’s how awful I am with words. I know you were upset by that, don’t lie.”

“I know, okay? But I never expected for you to compliment my ass. I went there for my genuine concern. And about that? You tried, Keith. You told me to leave the math to Pidge. And I know that in your roundabout way, you were telling me to lift the weight off my shoulders. Did that make me feel better? Yes.

“By the way, I told Pidge about that and she said we need to leave her out of our gay shit. Her words, not mine”

17.

“I thought you want a Mrs. Blue Lion?”

“I also thought that Pidge is a boy. Guess I’m wrong again.”

18.

“Your face routine is annoying.”

“You say that now but one day you’ll be begging me for beauty tips when your face is wrinkling because of old age- or stress. Your pick.”

19.

“You’re affectionate. I don’t like hugs.”

“Lie. You love hugs, admit it. And even if you don’t, you would love my hugs.”

20.

“I’m not ready for marriage.”

“Woah, woah wait. Uh..neither am I? Keith, we’re teenagers. But someday, once we’re older and we don’t have a universe to save anymore, I wouldn’t mind giving you a ring…And living in a house near a beach. Depends, we can talk about it someday.”

21.

“I can’t cook.”

“Well, lucky you! I’m no Hunk but my mother taught me how to cook. Don’t worry, babe. I may even teach you if you want.”

22.

“You flirt a lot.”

“Before. Now, it’s only for you, baby.”

23.

“I expect you to train with me more.”

“Strenuous activities as dates? Gotcha.”

24.

“We fight a lot.”

“And we’ll fight more in the future. But you know what? That’s us. We might fight a lot but at the end of the day, we care about each other. Besides, the last thing we fought over was the last piece of chicken-like food Hunk prepared. Uh, the hell? That’s domestic.”

25.

“We’re so incompatible.”

“According to an outside source, the only incompatible thing about us is our combined name, which is Klance. She suggested Laith, though. How about you? Klance, Laith or LaKe?”

26.

“Those are horrible names. I can’t deal with them.”

“They’re a lot better than Shatt.”

“Sha- what?”

27.

“I bite a KitKat bar across all four rows.”

“What the fuck? You’re more…of a rebel than I thought. It’s okay. I won’t let this affect my emotions…”

28.

“You probably won’t like my music taste.”

“Probably. But I wouldn’t mind enduring a song or two for you.”

29.

“I’m not good with kids.”

“First of all, I’m flattered that you’re already considering having kids with me. Second of all, I am, and I’ll help you. I can already see my nephews looking up to you.”

30.

“Pidge will tease us all the time.”

“And? I’d even encourage her.”

31.

“I don’t like you?”

“First, that hurt. I know you’re lying but that hurt. Second, I know you do. But you’re afraid for some reasons.”

“Sorry.”

32.

“I like reading. That includes listening to audio books. I want someone who would at least read me a book or two.”

“That’s so sweet? Don’t worry babe. I read bedtime stories to my nieces and nephews all the time.”

33.

“You don’t like me. You just feel lonely in this castle with no more than 6 people around you.”

“If that’s the case, then I should’ve liked Hunk. That guy’s the whole definition of comfort, you know?”

34.

“You don’t remember our bonding moment.”

“Keith- seriously? We know damn well that I remember that! I was just…embarrassed to admit it then. But now, if you want, I can cradle you in my arms anytime.”

35.

“I’ll say this again, we’re not compatible. Our dynamics isn’t right when fighting.”

“I told you this before, Keith. We are a good team. And I can sight multiple instances where that was proven. Like when we fought Lotor’s generals. I got your back, you got mine.”

36.

“Blue might hate me because of what I made you endured.”

“Blue’s like a mom. When she knows I care about someone, she’ll love them too.”

37.

“I don’t have a lot of experience in kissing.”

“Same. Let’s practice and be gross together. I don’t mind.”

38.

“I’m expecting some conspiracy movie nights.”

“I’m expecting some musical and a rewatch of Mean Girls at least once a week. We’re even.”

39.

“What if you only like me for my looks?”

“If I’m only going for looks then I should’ve confessed to Shiro. No offense, but he beat all of us in the hotness department.”

40.

“May I remind you that you were chained on an alien tree before? What if that happen again?”

“I won’t be chained anymore, I swear. Unless by you.”

“Lance!”

“Yeah, PG-13 I know. Sorry.”

41.

“I like fast food. You don’t.”

“At least we don’t have to share. Food destroys relationships. Scientifically proven.”

42.

“I want a beach date at least twice a month.”

“Keith, my man. It’s like you’re not even trying anymore. I’ll bring you to Varadero first thing once we get back to Earth.”

43.

“You think your bestfriend would approve of you dating an alien?”

“Uh, Hunk literally has a thing with an alien? What the cheese?”

44.

“My ideal place to live in is a Volcano. Can you handle that?”

“Uh. Sure. But let’s take Blue with us? So, at least she can cool us down.”

45.

“You said my hair is no bueno for the ladies.”

“I’m not a lady.”

46.

“I’m not pretty like the other people you flirt with.”

“Are you actually blind? You’re legit the prettiest person I’ve ever seen my whole life. The way your hair frames your face like- “

“Stop!”

“Why are you stopping me? I have a poem memorized- “

“Lance!”

47.

“I get jealous easily.”

“Better. That’s a reassurance of your feelings for me. Kidding aside, there’s no need for that. You’re the only one for me. Actually, why am I saying this? I’ll get jealous too because everyone’s gonna see you and like you cause you’re great…so, it’s… a tie.”

48.

“Even our bayards suggest our differences. Yours is long-range. Mine’s for close combat.”

“And that’s what makes us a good team. Because we perfectly slot into each other. While you’re occupied slashing enemies in front of you, I’d be on look out on those on your back and those that are planning to hurt you.”

49.

“I don’t sleep much. You sleep a lot.”

“Pretty sure a warm body beside you will help you feel more secure and comfortable. You can be the little spoon, by the way.”

50.

“I like drving my motorcycle fast. And I expect someone who handle that if I decide to give them a ride.”

“The faster you are, the tighter I can hold on to you, right? Pretty cool.”

51.

“My jacket would look awful on you.”

“And my jacket would be perfect on you. It’d be the most adorable boyfriend jacket in the history of boyfriend jackets.”

52.

“Keith McClain sounds awful.”

“You’re right. Let’s settle for Keith Kogane-McClain.”

53.

“I don’t think I’m ready for sex. I mean- there has to be some talk before we do that, right? I think being a bottom is okay to me, but I also want to top? So-“

“Oh my God, K-Keith! We’ll talk about the positions once you’ve agreed to date me. Can’t believe you’re already jumping in bed with me without taking me to dinner first.”

“O-oh…”

54.

“Your pick-up lines are horrible.”

“Then why do you blush and stutter everytime I tell you one?”

55.

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually like my shack. It’s my space and everything in and on it, I worked hard to establish.”

“I know that, and I’m not expecting you to abandon it for me, or for anyone for that matter. We can talk about this when our relationship goes deeper- and it will- and decide then where we want to live, okay? Choosing a place to live in isn’t exactly something you’d decide overnight.”

56.

“One of us acts immature. At times, me. Sometimes, you.”

“You mean like right now? I’m being the mature one here because you refuse to act your feelings.”

57.

“I don’t like taking selfies.”

“That’s cool. I can always take stolen ones. You’re more beautiful when you’re doing you anyway. Win-win.”

58.

“I like pineapple on pizza.”

“Are you actually pulling reasons outta your ass? Who cares! Eat my share of pineapple pizza cause no way in hell I will. More food for you.”

59.

“I’m expecting random hippopotamus facts.”

“That’s bull. Haha! Got that? Cause a male hippo is called a bull. I got you, babe.”

60.

“Why do you even like me?”

“Don’t we all wanna know.”

61.

“Homosexual relationships are frowned upon.”

“People will always judge. I’m not asking for their permission. Neither should you.”

62.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me. And me to you.”

“We have a lifetime to figure each other. Everyday, we’ll discover something new, and that’s what will make this relationship ever so exciting.”

63.

“In an alternate universe, we probably don’t even know each other.”

“Poor them. I got the lucky universe.”

64.

“You sound so madly in love.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

65.

“I know I mentioned that I don’t sleep well, but I’m still not a morning person.”

“I don’t think you’re an afternoon or evening person either. You’re this grumpy guy 24/7.  I still accept you, right?”

66.

“Sometimes, I just feel sad, you know? Like out of nowhere and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“When that happens, I’d throw myself at you. Literally. I’ll tackle you in a big hug until you’re ready to talk or all your discomfort or your sad feelings disappear.”

67.

“I’m the loner. I’m only better when I’m alone.”

“I’m the goofball. Are you saying that I’m only good when I’m cracking jokes?”

“No- “

“Then, point taken.”

68.

“I act without thinking things through.”

“I know, which is why I’m surprised that we’re still having this discussion instead of making out already.”

69.

“Sometimes I lie awake in the middle of the night, thinking about things.”

“We can do that. Stare at the ceiling for hours while talking about life, It can be something as random as favorite colors or something deeper like the future. Or we can just wallow in a comfortable silence, lying beside each other. Yeah, I’d like that.”

70.

“I’ll probably steal your clothes.”

“Only probably? I mean, yeah, cool. I’m good with that. In fact, I encourage it.”

71.

“Are you really comfortable being with a guy who sleeps with a knife under his pillow?”

“Uh…well, at least if someone decides to rob us we have self-defense?”

72.

“Red- “

“Don’t even use Red as an excuse. She loves me enough to let me pilot her before.”

73.

“I can’t dance, and I know you like dancing.”

“I can and I’m willing to teach you. That’s also an excuse to be closer to you.”

74.

“I may not look like it, but I want to be serenaded.”

“And I may not look like it but I have a very nice singing voice. I’ve been told that I sound like the vocalist of…what is that? Make Out Monday?”

75.

“I love my own space.”

“I know and I won’t take that away from you. We may be together, but we’re still our own persons. “

76.

“I’m stubborn as hell.”

“I can tell otherwise we won’t be having this conversation anymore.”

77.

“I think that cookies are the best parts of Oreos.”

“..Oh my God…That’s okay…I…accept you.”

“You sound like you’re in pain.”

“Oh my God.”

78.

“I’m a blanket hogger.”

“Cool. As long as you share me your body heat.”

79.

“Will your family approve of us?”

“I said earlier that they’ll love you, right? I stand by my point. The fact that you make me happy is enough reason for them to love you. And they will.”

80.

“I haven’t watched Star Wars.”

“Wait- what? Okay, it’s on! Our first date is gonna be a Star Wars marathon.”

“Wait- “

“No buts!”

81.

“I don’t get half of the reference you make.”

“Which makes it more fun to teach you. You can always count on me like 1 2 3. Teacher Lance McClain is here to save the day!”

82.

“What if someday I end up looking like a Galra?”

“How many times should I tell you that I don’t care about your looks? You could be pink or gray but you’re still Keith.”

83.

“I pour the milk first before the cereal.”

“It’s okay. Same.”

“What?! I was just…nevermind.”

84.

“I may say hurtful words without meaning too.”

“Man, seriously, we’re all bound to say bullshit we don’t mean. You’ll unknowingly hurt me, I’ll unknowingly hurt you. What matters is at the end of the day, we admit the fault we made, apologize, talk it out and smooch. That’s how relationships work.”

85.

“I-“

“Oh, quiznak. Look, Keith. Do you like me?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“You’re not answering my question. Because honestly, I think you do.”

“L-“

“If you don’t like me, just say it one more time and I’ll move on. I don’t want to push you.”

“…”

“Okay.”

“Lance! Wait. Yes, idiot, I like you, too. Let’s date.”

“Wow. Can’t believe the only way for you to admit that is through puppy dog eyes. Goodness. I like you, you nerd.”

“Kiss me?”

“Roger that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Shatt is the best ship name in the history of ship names. Fight me.  
> 2\. I love breaking the fourth wall.  
> 3\. The second chapter of this is a bonus chapter which you can or can't read. Your choice! :D  
> How is it?  
> 4\. Which is your favorite? wink wink nudge nudge  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and stuff like that will be highly appreciated!  
> Scream with me on [tumblr](http://bloggingstranger.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

When Lance opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of large indigo eyes that were seemingly staring at his soul. He smiled. “Hey,” he greeted weakly, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Hey,” Keith greeted back.

They were in Lance’s bed. Lance was on his back, and Keith was on his side, elbow propped and an open palm against his cheek, supporting his weight. His free hand is tracing circles on Lance’s clothed stomach. It’s tickling him a little. Not that he’d admit it to him. Never.

“How long have you been awake?” Lance asked as he intertwined his fingers on the hand on his stomach.

“Just a few minutes before you woke up.”

“Hm. You sure? I bet you stayed awake all night just to gaze at this beautiful face. It’s okay, Keith. That’s an acceptable reason,” he said, teasingly, throwing him a smirk and a lazy wink. Keith snorted.

“No. I’m basking on the few minutes that you are silent and not running your stupid mouth.”

Keith scooted closer to Lance, dropping the hand supporting him flat above Lance’s head, he laid on his stomach and rested his cheek against Lance’s shoulder, still staring at him with large eyes. He can feel every puff of breath against his lips.

“Well, this stupid mouth won you ever, especially after the almost a hundred bullshit stunt you put me through the whole week.”

Lance released Keith’s hand and moved his body until Keith was pinned below him, elbows propped on each side of the other guy’s head, legs tangled, their faces only inches apart. Keith’s arms wound their way around his neck and pulled him down until their only a breath apart.

“It was worth it, wasn’t it?”

He felt Keith’s fingers tugging his hair, playing with it.

Lance stared at Keith. His attention darting between Keith’s eyes and parted lips. Lance caught a glimpse of a pink tongue licking the dry lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he found himself asking. With every word they spoke, their lips ghost over the other.

It was driving him crazy.

“I think that’s the whole point of this position,” Keith whispered, one hand moved from Lance’s hair, to his jaw, cupping it. One of Lance’s doing the same. Supporting his weight with one arm, the other held Keith’s chin.

Lance closed his eyes, and caught Keith doing the same, and leaned down.

It was a chaste kiss. Not more than a mere brushing of lips. It was gone in a second before Lance could even processed what happened. He leaned his forehead against Keith’s and laughed. “That’s a kiss?”

“Shut up. You’re the one who pulled away. So much for setting the mood.”

“Me? Excuse you. I’m sure it was you.”

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again.”

Lance gladly complied.

This time, Lance pushed his lips softly against Keith’s lips. Keith doing the same. Their lips are moving in a dance that only they knew. A bit uncoordinated, but so, so them. Keith’s lips are soft, albeit a bit chapped. He made a mental note to give Keith chapstick later. But for now…

The hand holding Keith’s chin snaked and tangled itself against his thick hair. Lance added more pressure on the kiss as he gently pulled Keith’s hair, indulging on the satisfied sigh that left his lips. Keith bit Lance’s lower lip, hard, and sucked on it to sooth the sting. Lance couldn’t stop the groan that erupted from his throat. The hand on his jaw moving, until they were on Lance’s back, calloused fingers tracing his spine.

Lance bit Keith’s lip one last time, before he pulled away. He drunk in on the sight of the man below him.

His black hair disheveled, cheeks pink, lips wet and swollen from kissing and his eyes- _God, his eyes_ \- dark and hazy.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Lance watched as Keith opened his mouth, then close it, then opened. It was almost comical.

“You’re not that bad yourself,” he finally said.

Lance only chuckled. Swooping once again to kiss those tempting lips. This time, it was a slow kiss. Lips lazily trailing against the other.

Months ago, if someone told Lance he’d be lying in bed, kissing Keith like it’s all that matters to him, he’d freeze you with Blue.

But…he was doing it.

There was something funny about the situation that had Lance giggling in the middle of the kiss. And before he knew it, Keith was too. Exchanging kisses while laughing until both of them stopped.

“Why are you laughing?” Keith whispered, his lips curved in a small smile.

“I don’t know. Why are you?”

Keith only shrugged as a response.

Lance moved until he was lying side-by-side with Keith, staring at the ceiling, their shoulders brushing. Lance grasped Keith’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

“Hey, Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you.”

“I like you, too.”

Who would have thought those four words can bring so much joy and warmth in Lance’s chest.

They stayed like that for a while, with only their ragged breathing as the noise.

And it was enough.

“Keith.”

“Hm.”

“We’re not inviting Iverson on our wedding, okay?”

“Dammit, Lance. You ruined the mood.”


End file.
